Sweet Dreams
by yamatolover
Summary: After a long day, Robin goes back to the tower and takes a shower. As he begins to fall asleep, Starfire comes in to 'talk' what will happen next? Dislaimer: i don't own the Teen Titans.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything it pertains to.

He was in a state of depression. Robin had just lost again to Slade and had gotten his butt kicked in the process. As he lay on his bed, all that kept running through his mind was the battle. Starfire had nearly been killed after Robin had dodged an attack that hit Starfire who was behind him. He couldn't even look at her after the battle. He drove away on his motorcycle without even a glance back. He had finally returned to the tower at about 1:00 in the morning. He hopped into the shower and washed off all of the dried blood and cleaned his wounds. As he laid down on his bed in just his boxers, he realized that he might actually have feelings for Starfire. He tried to think of any other reason that he might feel the way that he does but nothing came to mind. He began to fall asleep but was abruptly awoken by a knock at his door. "Robin, may I come in?" It was Starfire. Without even awaiting an answer, she walked in. " I thought I heard you come in but I wasn't sure." She said. Robin was about to answer, but he stopped himself as he followed Starfire's eyes all the way down his body. He had completely forgotten that he was only wearing his boxers. "Um, sorry…I just got out of the shower." He said, his face a dark shade of red. Starfire moved from the middle of the room to the edge of Robin's bed. She continued to stare at his chest and was amazed at his glorious six-pack. She drew the back of her hand over his chest and he shivered slightly at the feeling. No one had ever touched him like that. Starfire scooted closer and pushed Robin back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and continued to run her hands up and down his chest. Robin couldn't even think, let alone say anything. Starfire looked into Robin's eyes and smiled. Soon, Robin's body finally took over and he pulled Starfire's head down to his. He kissed her with all that he could muster. Her hands roamed across his sides and his chest as the kiss deepened. Robin's hands slipped under Star's shirt and he caressed her breast. She moaned and slid her hand farther down his body. Robin couldn't believe that this was happening. Star's hand slipped into his boxers and caressed him. He grew hard with want and desire. Starfire slipped her tongue into his mouth and they battled it out in a struggle for control. Robin was so close to exploding that he couldn't see straight. He flipped Starfire over so that he was on top. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. He lowered his mouth down and began to circle his tongue around her breast. She grabbed hold of his head and pulled him closer. Her head fell back as she struggled to keep from screaming. It felt so good. As Robin continued to explore Star's body, he felt himself being shaken. He opened his eyes and saw Cyborg above him. "Time to get up man." He said. Robin sat up and looked around. He was in his room, but something was missing. Starfire. It was just a dream. He got dressed and went to the breakfast table. As he sat down next to Starfire and began to pour his cereal, he nearly dropped the box as he felt her hands running up and down his leg. He looked over at her with wide eyes. She smiled and continued to eat. "So Robin, did you sleep well?" She asked with a mysterious grin in her face. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You tell me."

Thank you for reading my story, if you would like a sequel please review and say so. No flames please. Only review if you have something nice to say or don't review at all. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything that it pertains to.

Sweet Dreams Part Two

Robin rolled over in his bed. No matter what he did, he just couldn't

fall asleep. Thoughts of one special girl kept him awake. Was it

really just a dream or maybe just a very vivid fantasy? If it _was _real,

did that mean Starfire actually had feelings for him? He was so

confused right now. He pulled a pillow over his head and shut his

eyes. Not even a minute passed before the pillow was pulled away. It

was Starfire. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to see

you of course." She replied. He shifted slightly. "Um..oh." She smiled

and moved from her current position beside him to actually straddling

him. "I thought that we could finish what we began last night." She

purred. He groaned as she slowly moved her hips on his in a rhythmic

pattern. Before he could say another word, her lips were on his in a

fiery kissed that burned his soul and made him yearn for more. His

hand snaked up her shirt and he caressed her breast. She moaned

against his lips. He pulled her shirt up over her head so that he could

have full access. He ran his hands over her stomach the same way

that she had done the previous night to him. She purred and flipped

him over so that he was now on top. He kept one hand on her breast

while the other worked on his pant button. When he had finally

ripped his pants off and stripped off his boxers he was completely

naked. Starfire's eyes roamed his body as though she was memorizing

every inch. Robin removed her pants and quickly disposed of her underwear. They were now both completely nude. Robin looked into

Star's eyes and questioned her as to whether they should go any

further. She nodded and smiled. Robin kissed her and then gently

lowered himself down into her. He felt a barrier. It was her first

time. He looked at her and she nodded. He captured her lips with his

as he broke through the barrier. Star cried out but Robin's lips

contained the sound so that no one heard. He started to move slowly

inside of her and soon quickened the pace. Star began to move with

him and they developed a pattern. Robin was close to going over the

edge but waited so that they could enjoy their experience together.

After a few more moments, he felt her tighten around him. She was

ready. As they experienced bliss together, Robin kissed and nipped at

her neck. When it had finally all ended, Robin rolled over so that he

was laying next to Star. They looked at each other and smiled. "

Hey." He said. " Hi." She whispered back." They kissed each other

and only broke apart for air when it was essential. " I love you." He

said. " I love you too." She said. Robin hugged Star and closed his

eyes. As he lay there sleeping, he dreamt of Starfire and their future.

It was the best night sleep he had ever had.

I hope that you liked it. Please review…it makes my day and motivates me to write more. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet dreams Part Three.

I have been debating with myself as to whether or not I should right this third entry to Sweet Dreams. I hope that you like it!

Warning! This chapter will be the most…intense…of the three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

Sweet Dreams Part Three

Robin reluctantly opened his eyes as the sunlight glared through his window. As he shifted his lower body

into a more comfortable position, he felt a warm lump of skin and blanket next to him. He turn onto his

side and glanced down at the sleeping figure next to him. Before he could say or do anything, an arm

wrapped around his waist as Starfire snuggled into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. A

shiver ran down his spine. This feeling. What was it? Having Starfire in his arms felt so right.

Soon Robin fell back to sleep and several hours passed. Robin woke up to find a warm (and wet) pair of

lips on his. Before he knew what he was doing, he flipped Starfire over onto her back and kissed her

senseless. After oxygen became a necessity, Robin pulled back. He couldn't help but laugh at the

expression on Star's face. She looked as though she had eaten a whole bowl of the most delicious candy.

Her eyes sparkled in joy and arousal. "You know, we really should get up." Robin said. "I know, but I am

so comfortable laying next to you here." She replied. After whispering sweet nothings in each others ears

for about ten minutes, they got up and went to shower. "Need any help Starfire?" She giggled and went

into his bathroom. Nearly eight minutes passed before the bathroom door opened and a naked and wet

Starfire walked out. "If you keep this up, you are going to get burned." Robin whispered. Starfire grinned

and walked closer to him. "So burn me." He didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds he was on top

of her. His mouth covered hers as the fire in his groin burned his soul. His hand slid down her stomach and

became tangled in the wet triangle between her legs.

As his fingers massaged her, his other hand worked on bringing her nipples to a hard peak. Starfire

moaned as Robin inserted one of his fingers inside of her. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck

as he quickened the pace. Starfire had had enough and she flipped robin onto his back so that she was on

top.

Robin seemed to be surprised but his confusion soon turned to pleasure as Starfire grasped his shaft. He

inhaled sharply and tried to remain calm, however he discovered that doing that would be impossible

because Starfire had moved her head from his chest to his thigh. Before Robin knew what was going on

Starfire had her mouth wrapped around his penis.

She sucked lightly on him as she looked up into his eyes. Robin could feel that he was close to letting go.

He pulled her up until she was straddling his waist. She smiled and knew what he was thinking. Without a

second wasted, she lowered herself onto him. They both hissed in pleasure as Robin filled her completely.

At first they started out slow with Starfire just swirling her hips to the speed of Robin's. As Starfire

quickened the pace, Robin moaned below her. His hands moved to her hips and pushed her down onto

him harder and faster every time. Starfire lowered her mouth onto his neck and nibbled on his ear. That did

it. Robin felt himself go over the edge and his hips thrashed violently as he released. Starfire soon after

followed. They were both now sweating and out of breathe. Robin looked over at Starfire and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked. "Oh nothing. I just realized what this means." He said with a

mischievous grin on his face. " What are you talking about?" Now she was getting confused. "Looks like

we need another shower." She smacked him with pillow and ran to the bathroom door. "We are never

going to leave your room are we?" She asked. "Not if I can help it." He replied and ran after her. Nearly

two hours later, Robin's bedroom door finally opened. Of course, only long enough for them to grab the

whip cream.

Hope that you liked it. I kind of left you hanging on the end, but that is what I do. Please review and tell

me what you think. Keep your criticism to yourself! BTW…I am trying to change the paragraphing from

before so I hope that this is better.


End file.
